


Garrison

by kingseijuro



Series: Keithtober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keithtober 2018, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Shiro manages to get Keith promoted in the Garrison, getting him the classic Garrison grays.Season 7 Keith & Shiro.Day 4 of Keithtober!





	Garrison

“You look good in the Garrison grays,” Shiro spoke with a soft smile as he leaned against the doorframe of Keith's room, arm and floating hand crossed. Keith stood in front of a tall mirror, sporting a small blush that quickly faded onto his cheeks in response to the compliment. 

 

“I still can't believe you managed to convince them to give me this uniform,” Keith turned away from the mirror to face Shiro, head leant forward almost unnoticeably so his long bangs covered his pink cheeks. The golden bars on his shoulders glowed in the bright light of the room, contrasting with the gray of his suit.  His collar was unbuttoned and loose around his neck. He didn't like the tightness of it being buttoned, and refused to do so for ‘presentation purposes’. 

 

“You deserve it, Black Paladin,” Shiro smiled more as he moved out of the doorway and closer to Keith. The shorter male could feel the taller’s eyes, staring him up and down and it only made his cheeks heat more. Shiro had been doing that  _ a lot _ ever since he returned. 

 

“Not as much as you,” Keith's eyes diverted from Shiro and focused on the ground. It's not like he felt like he didn't deserve it at all, and he was very content at this point with his leadership. But he still couldn't help but feel he didn't do  _ enough  _ to earn the promotion. 

 

“Keith,” Shiro breathed out, the name rolling off his tongue like it was his first language. Smooth, soft, but also loving. “You're the leader of Voltron, defender of the universe. What's more deserving than that?” Shiro strided over to Keith in a few steps, human hand soon finding Shiro's shoulder and it caused Keith to look up at the man. 

 

“I know, I know,” Keith tried to wipe off his insecurities, the one thing he's yet to work on. He's come such a long way, and grown so much. This was just the next personal problem he had to tackle. 

 

_ And Shiro helped a lot.  _

 

“Thank you, Shiro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of problems with this prompt surprisingly. I wanted all these to be horror related, but I couldn't think of one for this day. I hope you enjoy what I managed to write!
> 
> (and sorry it's so short, been super sick ;-;)


End file.
